


Thankful

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Alternate Universes [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Ball gag and handcuffs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Master Dean, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Slave Reader, Smut, So Much Dirty Talk, Thanksgiving, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, lol don't read in front of family ;), master Sam, some smut to get you through the holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Reader decides to show Sam and Dean just how thankful she is for them ;)





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving, my darlings! <3 I hope you all enjoy the gift of a little Winchester smut 
> 
> XOXO

* * *

 

Sam's phone chimed on the table, causing him and Dean to look up from their research. "Who is it?" Dean grunted in his low tone.

 

"It's Y/N, she said, 'Can you and Master Dean come to the bedroom for a minute, please? I'd like your opinion, Master' and she sent a heart and a kissy face."

 

"I hope it's something good." Dean muttered, bored from all the research, making Sam laugh.

 

"You act like research is gonna kill you. Just remember, we promised Y/N we wouldn't work after Thanksgiving morning, so you won't have to touch a book in about two hours." He teased. They headed down the hallway and as they neared the room, your perfume graced their senses. Sam inhaled deeply and Dean mimicked the action. "Fuck I love that one."

  
"We both do, little brother." He smirked.

  
They came to the doorway of the shared bedroom and stopped dead in their tracks, mouths agape. "Happy Thanksgiving, Masters." You purred, sitting on bent knees in the middle of the bed. Your long hair flowed over your shoulders, framing your exposed breasts, and the silver nipple clamps that were hanging from them. In front of you, your hands were bound with a pair of silver handcuffs, and a red ball gag lay on the bed at your knees, perfectly matching the autumn red corset you wore. You blushed when the two Winchesters just stood there, watching you, a glance at the crotch of their jeans giving away their excitement.

  
Sam was the first to regain control, going into  Dom mode, and he stalked into the room with a smirk, "What's this Babygirl?" He reached up to stroke your cheek, and you leaned into his touch.

  
"Today's Thanksgiving, and I'll be busy with dinner and everything this afternoon, so I wanted to use the rest of the morning to show you how thankful I am for you and Master Dean... Do I please you, Master?" You twisted side to side a little, making the chain of the clamps jingle as you turned.

  
"Well, Dean, does she please us?"

  
"Fuck yeah she does, damn you look good, Sweetheart."

  
You giggled, "Thank you, Sir."

  
"How did you plan on thanking us, Babygirl?"

  
"I thought you and Master Dean could use me however you want to."

  
"Good girl", He purred, picking up the ball gag and securing it in place. "Remember, Babygirl, grab my wrist or Master Dean's if you need to stop." You nodded, obediently, "Good girl." Sam kissed your forehead and Dean came up beside him looking you over now that you had the gag in place.

  
"How did we get so damn lucky to find a perfect slave like you, Sweetheart."

  
"I was thinking..." Sam leaned in to Dean and you couldn't hear the rest of his sentence, but  the way they both looked at you with feral hunger in their eyes when they moved apart excited you. Dean helped you move to lie on your back and took the little key from the bedside drawer, unlocking the cuffs and placing them in the drawer, exchanging them for a bottle of lubricant.

  
"Excited, Sweetheart?" You nodded furiously and Dean chuckled, "That's our girl."

  
Sam unsnapped the buttons of your corset and slipped it out from under you, throwing it across the room onto a chair. He graced a hand along your thighs and you instantly spread your legs as you had been taught to. Sam's finger found its way to your warm sex and he slipped it inside of you, "Fuck, she's soaked... Such a good little whore aren't you?" You moaned around the gag as he pumped his fingers in and out, curling them against the sensitive spot just behind your entrance.

  
Dean had stripped completely and his cock bounced proudly as he walked up beside you, repositioning you so your head hung off the side of the bed. "I'm gonna claim that pretty little throat of yours while Sammy takes advantage of your little pussy. What do ya say?"

  
He undid the gag allowing you to speak, and you moaned, "Thank you, Sir."

  
"That's my girl." You opened your mouth, welcoming Dean's heavy cock between your lips and he slowly rocked his hips, warming you up. You moaned again, running your tongue flat along Dean's length. "Ooh, Fuck yeah, Sweetheart... Mmm, Sammy you gotta feel her mouth."

  
"I had her mouth yesterday." He grinned, "She woke me up like that when I was late for my run."

  
"Little slut, you just love havin' our cocks down your throat don't you." You whimpered, knowing that if the boys kept talking to you the way they were, you would cum before Sam even had a chance at your pussy. Dean bucked his hips, forcing his cock down your throat just as Sam slid in, the tip of his cock resting against your cervix. You made a muffled choking noise and moved your mouth enthusiastically around Dean's cock, hollowing your cheeks enough to make him moan. "Fuck... I'm already close. You're  mouth is deadly, Sweetheart." He praised, reaching down to rest his hand on your bottom jaw, massaging his thumb back and forth.

  
"You can either cum in her mouth or her pussy. If you cum in her mouth, that just means more fun I get to have with her alone." Sam teased, bucking into your harder.

  
"You ain't gettin' her to yourself that easy, Sammy." He chuckled, squeezing your jaw a little to make you open your mouth, as you had been taught. "Switch?"

  
"Already?" Sam pressed a hand to your stomach, effectively pinning you to the bed with his large palm. "Gimme one sec." He leaned forward enough to hit that perfect angle that he knew would drive you over the edge. Your body tensed and he could feel your stomach muscles tighten beneath his hand. He let go and leaned even further over you, your breasts pressed against his firm chest. "Cum." He ordered with a low growl, your body obeying without hesitation.

  
Your mind cleared from the breathtaking orgasm and you finally noticed that Sam had stripped completely, just as Dean had at the beginning. Sam undid your clamps that were now borderline painful against your skin and sucked both nipples one by one into his mouth as he removed the clamps. Sam sat you up and Dean moved behind you, kissing down your neck and across your shoulder, reaching down to cup your breasts as he did. "I love you, Sweetheart."

  
"I love you too, Sir, and I love you, Master."

  
"I love you too, Babygirl. We're both so thankful for you."

  
"Especially when you give us little surprises like this." Dean whispered in your ear and you could feel the warmth of his breath against your skin, sending a flicker of need through you. "Ready, Sammy?"

  
"You first."

  
Dean laid down, taking you with him and positioning you both on your sides, with him in front of you. Sam laid behind you, effectively sandwiching you between them as Dean handed him the bottle of lube. Sam generously lathered his thick cock, slipping it inside of your tight hole with ease, much to his surprise. "Did you use a plug this morning, Sweetheart?"

  
"No, Master." You blushed, "You and Master Dean were distracted by research so I may have kinda touched myself without permission... That way you wouldn't have to waste time, and you could just enjoy me."

  
"Well, how 'bout we let it slide this time, Sweetheart." Dean offered, positioning himself at your other entrance, and pushing in slowly. You were so tight with both Winchesters inside of you and your head moved back against Sam's chest.

  
"Ready for us to move, Babygirl?"

  
"Yes! Master, please." You cried, your voice being reduced to nothing more than needy whimpers as they thrust in and out in perfect harmony. Sam filled you as Dean pulled out and vice versa. Your vision went white as orgasm after orgasm racked your body. You tightened around Sam's length and he came soon after you did, followed not too long after by Dean. The three of you lay pressed together, both Winchesters having pulled out, panting simultaneously, and you rested your forehead against Dean. "Thank you, Masters."

  
"We should be thanking you, Babygirl."

  
"This was already a damn good thanksgiving and we haven't even had food yet."

  
"Mmm, that reminds me, I need to start cooking... And I need to make a pie."

  
"Yes, you do need to make pie, Sweetheart."

  
"After she rests." Sam nuzzled your neck, pulling you closer to his chest and you sighed happily, taking in the comfort of being wrapped his muscled arms. Dean pressed a kiss to your lips and Sam kissed your shoulder once more before you drifted to sleep for a quick holiday nap. 


End file.
